Larten Crespley The Tale Of A Vampire General
by Jedi Solo
Summary: The Story Of Larten Cresply (duh-title!) With my own twists and turns Ch3 Gavner Purl now up
1. No Going Back

**__**

Larten Crespley -

The Tale of A Vampire General

Chapter 1 - No Going Back

22-year-old Larten Crespley paced in his room, how could he do it? He couldn't leave his hometown, he'd lived here for 22 years, born in this very bedroom, how could he just leave…But he had no choice. Seba had told him of the Vampires. Of their cousins the Vampaneze, the fact that the Vampaneze were out to kill him, just because he was friends with a vampire. 

Larten felt cold sweat run down his face. The reason was fear, he'd learnt all about the vampires, their Myths and read about them in books, watched movies, and he'd even base everything he did to do with them. When he met Seba Nile last year, a real vampire, and how he'd come to worship him as a mentor.

Larten tightened his hands into fists. He grabbed a bag and clutched many of his most desired items inside, and went to walk out of the door, when he heard a loud bang. 

__

They were coming for him!

Larten shuddered and felt the fear rising, he must get out another way! He slung the bag over his head and ran to the window, slid it open and began to climb the building, scaling and ascending higher and higher, until he reached the roof. Then he saw them, the purple skin monsters known as the vampaneze were surrounding him, and he was trapped with no where to go but through. 

Larten wouldn't give up without a fight, being a craftsman who made combat weapons; he pulled out a sword from his luggage on his back. 

"I'll kill you if you get any closer," he shouted angrily.

The adult had trained himself in the arts of swordsman's craft for many years; he'd beaten many of his comrades in duels. However, he knew about the Vampaneze, about the Vampires, who'd been brought up to use these weapons aswell, and were probably much more agile than him. 

They grinned at him and pulled out there own weapons, he wasn't the only one with a sword now. Larten gave them a nervous grin, and swept forward, he battled hard and fast, killing two of the monsters out of the five. However, he wasn't good enough, one sword impaled on his shoulder, biting back a cry because of the unimaginable pain he fell back to the floor. 

He waited for his death, atleast he didn't have to leave his hometown, atleast he was going to die in his home. The sword was about to hit when a figure in a bright red robe came infront of him, a sword in their hand. 

"Leave now and never return…or I will spill your blood…" said the familiar figure. 

"Seba…" groaned Larten, "run--go quick…" he said quietly. Trying to warn his friend off. However, Seba wouldn't leave and the vampaneze wouldn't either. "So be it!" cried Seba.

Larten prepared himself for the worst. However, Seba was too quick, Larten gaped at the speed of the vampire and when finally when the vampaneze were all dead, the man turned to Larten.

"Larten--you're hurt…!" he said sadly. Looking at the gaping hole. 

Larten laughed weakly. "You were great--" the man said trying to stay alive as long as possible. Seba spat on the injury and it began to heal quite quickly. The vampire gave a sigh of relief.

"You are going be ok! You just need a little rest," he said to Larten who grinned as the vampire helped him to his feet.

"Thank you Seba, I am always in your debt--you need anything and you can say the word…" said Larten and Seba smiled.

"No problem my friend…I am afraid though that I must leave…" Lartens face went pale. 

"LEAVE! Why?" he said angrily, "Why now?"

"If the Vampaneze find their dead and find out I did it, they will hunt me down and kill me, I must leave this town forever and hope they never find out!" said Seba sadly. Larten shook with anger, this couldn't happen. 

Seba gave him a handshake and went to flit away, when Larten shouted at him. "Wait Seba stop!" he said, "Let me come with you…"

Seba turned to him surprised. "What?"

"Let me come with you…" the human said again. "I'll be your helper…"

"You can't," said Seba sadly, turning away from him and Larten was furious. 

"Why not!" argued Larten. 

"Because I am going to Vampire Mountain to report the attack, and as I told you countless times, only vampires can go there. You are not a vampire Larten…" said Seba. 

Larten clenched his fists as he felt something click. Like a light bulb in his head. "Then make me a vampire!" said the man seriously, Seba turned to meet him head on. "I mean it…I love vampires…what you have told me brang light to my life…I am alone, no one will miss me…"

"What about your younger brother?" said Seba. "You said you were both close…"

"I know--but he has more things to worry about than me, he has a wife a family," said Larten, "Please Seba, make me a vampire…"

Seba sighed, "Is this what you really want." He said, putting a hand on Lartens shoulder. "I am a tough and hard teacher…you will only be half vampire, you will remain young whilst your old friends grow old. You live to see the death of your families, your human friends, maybe even me…is that what you want?"

"Yes, friend…" vowed Larten adamantly. "I'm not changing my mind!"

"I noticed that," said Seba weakly. " Fine, hold out your hands."

Larten was shaking in fear. Not knowing how humans become creatures of the night. After all he had never asked Seba, he held out his hands and closed his eyes. "My vampire blood will channel into yours…but it will hurt you…" said Seba tensely " Do you trust me Larten".

"I'd trust you with my life…" he said solemnly, "I don't care about the pain," Larten said lying weakly but he would be brave. A_ vampire is loyal, a vampire fights evil, a vampire needs to understand trust, and a vampire needs to know no fear or pain _he thought to himself after all that was what he was about to become. Larten then felt a sharp pain in his fingers. He screamed, he didn't open his eyes only closed them tighter as the agony shuttled through his body like fire. He looked at what was happening to him, Seba and him were connected at touch. His blood was going through the vampire and vice versa for the man of the undead. 

When the pain stopped he fell to his knees shivering like mad. Larten looked at his hands; the fingertips were bleeding rapidly. He was terrified, and when he looked up at Seba he sighed, 

"There's no going back now is there…"

Seba repeated the same guesture of sadness. "No…you are now a half vampire--my assistant." He said and helped him steadily to his feet then put some spit on Lartens fingers to stop the bleeding. "Now come…we have some work to do…" and began to walk away. 

Larten didn't register straight away, still staring at his blooded hands and the ten tiny scars on his fingertips in pure disbelief, and then it passed through his mind and went up to face his new ally.

"Work?" asked Larten puzzled.

"I cannot send you to Vampire Mountain unprepared! You'd tear to pieces before you even reached the place!" he laughed, "Come Larten, I will show you your old human world through my eyes…" 

Larten nodded reluctantly and turned to look at the sunset, how he used to love it as the sun rose. He then knew that he would never admire the sun in the same way again. Then the two vampires headed off into the night, whilst sun approached just behind them. 

***


	2. Training

**__**

Chapter 2 - Training

__

"No going back now…"

"I WANT TO GO BACK!"

"You cannot Larten…you will live in this torture forever…"

"NO! It's not real this is just a dream!"

"No. It is real, this is your life now! Get used to it!"

Larten Crespley woke with a start. Cold sweat ran down his head. He looked up and saw the hard wood of the Coffin he was sleeping in. He sighed, He'd been a vampire for 3 months now…was that it, he'd been worked had by Seba, even though he didn't have to learn everything from scratch. 

He slowly reached the side of the coffin and looked out. The night had come. He jumped out and looked around the place. It was all clear and ran over to Seba's coffin to wake him.

Though Larten hadn't aged, if anyone he knew from his hometown saw him know they would gape. He was covered from head to toe from bruises and scars caused by Seba's vigorous training methods. He had a red cloak round his shoulders, which had belonged to Seba, and was to big for him. Underneath the cloak was a black T-shirt and black trousers, he walked in bare feet to make them ready for the dangerous trek to Vampire Mountain. Larten had a lot of boundless energy, and apparently according to Seba, had a furious temper and was one of the most stubborn men he'd ever met. 

Apart from Seba Nile, he had not met another vampire yet, he'd complained about it, but Seba his mentor reassured him that he would meet plenty soon enough. Larten knocked three times on the coffin door, then the elder vampire sat up and smiled at him.

"Evening master Larten…" said Seba and as agile as his student had been got out of his own coffin.

"Seba…" said Larten politely. "How shall I be tortured in the ways of vampirism today?" he said sarcastically.

"Funny…" said Seba smartly. "How about we feed first…then we'll do some more sword training."

Larten nodded weakly. He was not in his hometown, but he still found it hard to feed off other human's blood even though he was no longer fully a human himself.

Seba noticed the discomfort, "I know you don't like it…but we haven't got a choice, soon you will learn to understand it and be able to just take the blood with no question...the grief passes…"

Larten nodded. "I know…" he said. "I just need to get used to it!" he said and sighed. 

Seba smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come Master Larten…Lets go…" and the two vampires headed to get there most reliable energy source…blood. 

***

The feeding had long gone passed and Seba watched Larten in his training, the man was good, no doubts there, he was a born vampire it was obvious, it was as though destiny brought the man to become one of the vampires. Seba sighed though as he watched the man in the moonlight trying to hit the target on the tree he had personally set him.

"I see your struggling." Said Seba worriedly as he watched the sweat pour down Larten's face as he looked at the tree he was using as a target to slice in half.

"I'm fine." Said the boy determinedly facing the vampire.

"Do you want to learn to fight well or not?" said Seba honestly. Larten smirked.

"I can fight just fine…" he said stubbornly.

"You're hitting everything but the target. A very human way of sword fighting." Laughed Seba and Larten nodded fairly.

"Well we were all human once!" Said Larten laughing as he watched Seba walk over.

"Let me show you the vampire way…" said Seba.

"You mean your way," said Larten smugly.

"Pretty much, but I have taught many, and many have used the technique."

"So show me then." Said Larten smiling. "How do you fight the "Seba Nile" way"

"A style of it's own, just like you." Seba then placed his cold hands on Larten's and moved them up the sword. He let go. 

"That is where you should hold your sword. They are not light. Now close your eyes and twirl it steadily." 

Larten nodded without argument and did as he was told. "Don't speak at all just twirl the sword and listen don't stop twirl the sword listen."

Seba remembered being told the words years ago. 

"_To wield a sword is a hard task. Some people say that a sword is just the weapon that saves you. _

That's a lie. That is what a sword does. That sword in your hand is your lifeline; it's your best friend and your worst enemy. It could be your servant and obey your every move. It could be your master taking you on a journey, your only hope or your final chance.

However, that still does not answer the question what is a sword. A sword is the weapon that gives you freedom. Don't speak at all just twirl the sword and now when I say and I want you to move spin your sword round and hit me.

NOW!"

Larten had a thud as his sword sliced through the air. He opened his eyes to see Seba standing beside the tree, which he had sliced clean in half.

"I did it!" said Larten happily. "How the hell did I do that?"

"Yes you did good. You'll get much better the more in touch the more you feel the sword in your grip in your control. Then you'll be able to do it without pause like I could." 

"You are very arrogant aren't you!" said Larten and Seba went to whack him round the head but Larten ducked and laughed "OK! OK! I will try to get this right… thanks Seba," said Larten.

"You are my assistant, it is my vow to teach you until you are ready for full vampirism." 

Larten sighed. "Will I ever be ready."

"In time and training you will…" said the mentor and he smiled. "Come on boy…we have a few hours. I want you to do what you just did again!"

Larten groaned and then smiled. "Whatever you say…so once I beat you can I call you my assistant…"

"I can hurt you…" growled Seba,

"I can hurt you too!" said Larten spitefully and then without warning Larten was attacked in a flash by the stronger vampire, and being tickled was not laughter when your being tickled by a vampire with long sharp nails…

"NO STOP! STOP IT SEBA! NO IT HURTS!" He cried out in a mixture of pain and laughter, which rolled through the night amongst the sounds of Seba's booming laughter, till the very midst of dawn.

***


	3. Gavner Purl

**__**

Chapter 3 - Meeting Gavner Purl

"How long now?" said a very disgruntled Larten Crespley as he walked through the wood, Seba close beside him leading the way.

"Not too long, and stop asking, your giving me a stinking headache." Said Seba but he smiled after to prove he was joking about.

"Sorry…" said Larten, "I just cant wait to get there that's all, I mean come on if you've never met a vampire the HQ…Vampire Mountain is the best place to go!"

"Quite…" said Seba sighing, "We might be staying for atleast a month maybe more, so like I said to you--" but he quickly got cut short by the younger vampire.

__

"You must be good Master Larten! Behave yourself and mind your manners!" said Larten putting on a posh voice. After being told the same thing for almost the hundredth time. They had both been on this trek for atleast eight weeks weeks, and to Larten they seemed to be getting no where at all. When there was movement in the shadows. Both vampires noticed it straight away and both reached for their sword like knives on their belts. Then out they came. 

__

"Vampire Hunters!" said Seba and cursed under his breath bringing Larten back away from the six attackers all with rifles and another with a hammer and stake.

__

"This cannot be happening!" thought Larten who though he put on a brave face for Seba, inside he was screaming as he saw the six cock their large guns and move in for the kill.

When Seba turned to him. " I'll distract them Larten," he said strictly, as fast as he could possibly could. "Take the route I was telling you about earlier…if I survive this attack I'll meet you there soon."

Then it was Lartens turn to be demanding. "WHAT! No Seba! I'm not leaving you here with them!"

"Just do it!" said Seba angrily and then the seething mob came forward. "_Run Larten!" _and not bringing himself to disagree as he heard the gunshots ran for his life through the trees.

***

Larten Crespley as he hugged himself to keep warm knew that he had lost Seba to the hunters, He was stuck and it was midday so he had no where to go. He knew that it was snowing heavily, he knew that he was lost and he knew that he had nowhere to run if anyone found him out in the snow.

__

"That is if anyone finds me…" he muttered aloud, he sighed and then looked at himself, he was a mess, a blubbering mess, he was supposed to be a vampire he looked more like a lost child.

He wondered if Seba was alive, he had run so far that he couldn't find anything or anyone. When he tried to find Seba he found nothing, and finally gave up in the comfort of the snow topped Christmas trees. He shivered again and wrapped his red cape around him to keep warm.

__

"I want to go home…!" he said determinedly to himself. Still freezing, with bare feet and no climbing equipment to think of.

When suddenly he saw a shadow come forward in the distance of the trees, Larten reached for his sword hoping it wasn't a vampire hunter. When the vampire saw the figure and he beamed at them with pure relief, _"SEBA!"_

He ran forward, all fatigue and pain from the cold snow gone and gave his mentor the biggest hug.

"Easy master Larten…easy now, I am a little worse for the wear!" he said smiling weakly, he then noticed why, there was a large gash running right down his face, 

"Your going to be Ok right?" said Larten with agony in his eyes as he stared numbly at the gaping hole in the man's face.

Seba laughed good naturedly, "Ofcourse! Takes more than angry vampire haters to kill old Seba Nile…"

"Funny…" said Larten, all his worries gone. 

"Follow me, master Larten, I have a surprise for you…"  
"What's that I wonder…?" said Larten curious. 

"Well if your going to be so cheeky I might aswell just tell young Gavner I was lying about _another_ half vampire--" he said quite loudly and Larten after realizing interrupted.

"What!" he said excitedly. "I'm going to meet someone like me!"

"Not just like you," said Seba as he lead the way, "Someone who I am positively sure you'll get on with, if not I'll cut off my head and stuff it with garlic!"

***

Gavner Purl was not what Larten Crespley expected at all, he expected him to look a little like Seba perhaps, but no, he was wearing an old English army uniform and he was barely old than eighteen-year-old. He had a blonde streak like a thunderbolt running right through his light brown spikey hair and if Larten hadn't known any better looked a lot like his brother at eighteen. 

Larten walked into the campsite where Gavner and his mentor were staying. Barely looking in his twenties himself gave the first vampire he'd met, apart from Seba, a very manly handshake. 

"Nice to meet you Gavner…" he said. By the look of it, it seemed Gavner was just as excited to meet him as he was meeting the 18-year-old.

"You aswell! I'm Gavner Purl…I was a solider in our Queen Victoria's army" said Gavner laughing.

"Larten Crespley…I was erm…a blacksmith's assistant…" he said sighing sadly though being honest. He was not truly able to show off infront of the younger boy, which made him green with jealousy.

With Gavner was his mentor. Edan Cyrus, a very kind man, much kinda than his own mentor Seba, though maybe too kind to Gavner who he noticed after a while could get away with anything. Gavner and Larten got talking while there mentors talked of old tales.

"So how long you been a vampire my friend!" asked Gavner excitedly.

Larten shrugged. "Not long--about--seven and a half years now…but it feels like longer!" 

Gavner was gobsmacked. "Woah! I only became a vampire 8 months ago!" 

Meanwhile Seba had overheard the remark and turned to his friend while the half vampires weren't listening. "6 MONTHS!" he said to Edan. "You know what might happen to you if go to the council and they find out…" 

Edan shrugged. "I will tell them the truth, I will tell them the future I have seen for him…Gavner Purl is meant for great things Seba, you know Mr Tiny blessed me with his physic gift accidentally. Now I have seen your assistant Larten I see that their bloodings are not coincidence, both of them boys will do great in this new generation in this year of 1870 to come. One will perish assistant-less. The other will not, but that assistant will do great things Seba. Greater things than even than any prince at the vampire mountain. That I am sure of." Said Edan solemnly.

Seba didn't say much more not knowing the answer and then both mentors smiled as their new students laughing together.

"They suit each other don't they?" said Edan still chuckling.

"They are like two sides of the same coin," said Seba and both mentors grinned, now knowing without a doubt the two would be life long friends as long as they remained alive.

*** 

**__**

Hoped you liked this chapter but what shall I do next? I want to make Larten do something really cool, like I could make Gavner and Larten fight on the bars or something, or even make them do the trails! What do you think? Plz give me ideas I am really, really stuck!

I don't like flamers a lot so if you do send me flamers I will use them to heat up the vampire cremations.


End file.
